


Disciplining

by Scottish_Jackalope



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Spanking, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottish_Jackalope/pseuds/Scottish_Jackalope
Summary: 1048 GMMore inspired.





	Disciplining

**Author's Note:**

> 1048 GMMore inspired.

Link sat at his desk replying to emails. They had filmed two full Good Mythical Mornings so it was fairly early in the day. He was pretty bored and hungry but knew he couldn't really go out to eat yet. He was suppose to be planning Buddy System with Rhett but he had disappeared at some point after the filming.

Link continued to type away and was so lost in his own world that he didn't notice Rhett walk in. He jumped when he heard the door shut, but continued looking at his computer. He stopped typing once he heard the lock gently click. He wasn't sure what to do but decided to turn. As more of the room came into view he noticed Rhett, stood staring at him. He stood completely still making Link slightly uncomfortable, he cleared his throat before weakly speaking "Are you okay?". Rhett nodded but continued to stare.

Link smiled before spinning back to look at his computer. He would have been uncomfortable but Rhett sometimes had days like this where he would space out, as did he. He typed again but once again froze once he felt two hands on his broad shoulders. Rhett stood behind him gripping tightly at his shoulders. Link sat still. Rhett smiled evilly and gripped tighter.

Links breath hitched and he whispered "Rhett..." through an almost moan. Rhett moved his hands and stood back before lowly growling "Stand up.". Link felt a shiver run down his spine at the deepness of the voice. He stood up and walked over to Rhett. He stared up into the dilated green eyes. He swallowed loudly and started to shake slightly.

Rhett smiled and lowly whispered "I want you to bend over your desk." he maintained eye contact as he spoke and didn't draw his eyes away until after Link had nodded and walked over to his desk. He stood and placed his hands gently on his desk. Rhett smiled and stared at the pert ass stuck out. Link stood patiently.

Rhett slowly walked up behind Link and rubbed his back making him relax. He soon tensed up when a solid hand hit his ass. He jolted forward from the shock and let out a loud moan. He quickly flushed red and tensed his fists. Rhett smiled at the sudden tenseness. He softly whispered "I saw you... during the more, baby." he quickly slapped again making the smaller man jolt forward again. Rhett continued "You think you're subtle? You think they won't notice?". He slowly pulled down the tight jeans until they were at his knees. Link let out a whimper as Rhett spanked him again, this time stronger due to the lack of layers protecting him.

He softly whispered again "You thought I need the disciplining? Because I thought we made a deal, Link.". He hit a little harder making Link let out a strangled moan. Rhett smiled wider before quickly walking away to shut all the curtains and check the door.

He walked back over to a tense Link and carefully pulled down the tight black boxer briefs. He shivered as his most private areas were hit with the cool air. Rhett smiled and stared for a while. Link whimpered knocking Rhett out of his trance.

He walked closer and hit the slightly pink ass before whispering "Do you remember the deal?". Link nodded causing Rhett to growl "I can't hear you, Neal.". Link whined at the name and bucked his hips. Rhett could tell that he was already close.  
He managed to whimper "N-no obvious l-looks on c-camera.". Rhett hummed softly and nodded.

He lent closely to Links ear and whispered "Good boy. But I don't think you did that did you?". Link groaned and took his glasses off. He jolted forward again when the hand made contact again. Rhett smiled before whispering "Do you know what that means?".  
Link whined and choked out "N-no...". Rhett hit a little harder. He noticed Link shaking and breathing heavily. He rubbed softly at the sore ass making Link relax a little.

He soon hit again before whispering close to his ear "It means you need to be disciplined, baby. And what better way to do it than my punishment that you were so intrigued by.". Link whined and through his head back. Rhett smiled and took the opportunity to capture his mouth. He took Link by surprise earning an approving hum. He smiled against the bearded lips but was snapped out of his trance by a rough hand. He groaned but stayed obedient. Rhett watched him but soon noticed a drip fall to the floor, it was obvious where it was from. Rhett smiled and roughly whispered "Don't move.". Link nodded.

His eyes were closed and he began to relax but tensed back up when he felt a hand gently rub his ass again. Rhett stood to the side and gently slapped Links right cheek making him moan, which only got louder when he felt a lubed finger tease his hole. He gasped as his head shot up. Rhett smiled and captured the soft lips again. He muffled the moans that came out of Link once he finally pushed in. Link whined and pushed back. Rhett smiled and softly whispered "Lean your torso on your desk and keep your hands above your head.".

Link nodded and slowly lowered himself down before grabbing the edge. Rhett began to slowly push in and pull out whilst he lightly spanked him. Link whined and moaned. Rhett lowly chuckled and moved his spanking hand to his neglected dick. Link gasped and his grip tightened. Rhett continued to stroke him gently and move his finger. Link pushed back enough to slightly graze his prostate. He jolted forward and gasped. Rhett smiled before moving both hands quicker. He moaned louder and whimpered "Rhett... I-I'm gonna....". Rhett groaned and slowly withdrew his finger making sure to keep his other hand moving consistently.

He harshly spanked Link and reached over to a book before using that as a paddle. Link moaned as a warning causing Rhett to drop the book and reach round to cover Links mouth. He held tightly muffling the noise that Link let out as he came. He kept both hands in the same place. Link relaxed and led still as Rhett moved away. He found a tissue and wiped his hand before finding some sanitizer. He cleaned his hands and stared at the slightly younger man led completely still, recovering from his high.

Rhett smiled and walked over to pull up his boxers and pants. Link turned as soon as he was dressed and hugged into Rhetts torso. He weakly whispered "I thought you were mad.". Rhett smiled and kissed his forehead softly before whispering "Of course not, baby. I just thought you needed a little reminder.. a little disciplining.". They giggled softly and held each other close before moving away to get work done.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, go check out my tumblr at: take-me-to-scottish-christmas :)


End file.
